Dark Knight
by A Little Dash of Anarchy
Summary: The classic fairy tail. The knight and his maiden... then again the maiden isn't the one to be in distress and the knight is far from in his white shinning armor and the other characters of the story that aren't far behind... RikaXRyo and others.
1. Chapter 1

_Parallel Rose: Okay this is the rewrite after… two years long story short shit happened and still is, the plot of this story back then was merely me writing chapters and going on from there with no general plot at all. Now it's changed… which was why it took so long the two favoured plots for this story clashed… a lot. I pictured scenes from both and just when I thought I could satisfied I thought of anther possibility for the other one this continued for days, months, etc.. and here we are, I made a decision finally. Everything with make sense soon… I hope. _

_**Prelude: lingering aftermath**_

He could still hear the sandstorm blasting past his ears, and feel his worn saddles slowly sinking into the sand. It would spill over them and craw between his toes.

He was used to the feeling.

Despite his age he'd been though many climates, him and his faithful partner, Monodramon.

But he was tired now, both him and his partner were tired.

Hungry, lost, and dying.

It wasn't long until poor little Ryo's body gave way and he simply fell on the ocean like mass of the dessert.

Monodromon panicked, he rushed to his tamer's side. Frantic like a four year old caught in the headlights. His arms were tired so he pushed the boy up by pushing his nose under the body, and digging his toes into the ground as he forced himself up. In moments Ryo's arms were limp from his body and his eyes were closed in bliss, no longer bothered by the heat in his subconscious.

He was merely asleep, not awake from the world around him.

The sand wasn't a strong supporter. The many grains began to pour from Monodramon's tightened toes and he slipped.

The sand cushioned Ryo's fall, but gave poor Monodramon a mouthful of sand in his fall.

The battle had taken a toll on them, he was given many scratches. A noticeable amount of its wings and one of its shoulder blades had been torn off, leaving a bit of its revealed skin vulnerable, leg extremely sore from a strong scratch on one of its legs and an injury which looked to have been formed from a thin sharpen clawed creature, hovered slightly over the yellow diamond that reminded on it's forehead.

Spitting out the sand, it's golden eyes looked at it's tamer in worry. Jedi had warned him that even in this world Ryo wasn't a Digimon and he was in fact the most vulnerable of them all at times.

And frankly, It seemed like one of those times.

The blows from the battle didn't do him well. A few scratches from stray energy rays, his back seemed to be hurt for Monodromon saw how he walked awkwardly and how he sometimes winced randomly.

It frowned and looked on at the endless mass of sand that stretched on for miles.

It knew, there was no possible way for it to move both him and Ryo to civilisation.

Sand was blown from the dessert's mass, it brushed the small dragon's arms and lightly flew into the sky. Monodramon watched only to realise that where the sand had that began to departure the was the shadowed form coming in there direction.

Damn, he wanted Ryo to wake. He couldn't turn to Stikedramon without him. Perhaps it wasn't an enemy, he thought.

Before the small dragon could help himself, his vision became blurry. Blackness caved in and he could no longer stand properly. But if he could only keep them open abit longer, then he could see the new form's face.

He saw what he was taught was an old man.

He saw Jedi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a surprise seeing the sight of a brilliantly decorated ceiling, patterned with many detailed drawing of Digimon he knew. It was a surprise because he would of thought he would seen the sand flying into the skies.

Then he remembered.... Jedi!

So was Ryo...

"Hey, buddy" A young childlike voice called. The dragon turned, on his left was the sight of his tamer, smiling, with a stand of bandaging across his forehead. Ryo patted the space next to him on the comfortable sofa they were sitting on, and without hesitating, Monodramon walked upon the red sofa and carefully setted his head on his tamers lap, careful not to touch any of his injuries.

Ryo merely patted him on the head. He seemed okay, he didn't feel uneasy which was a good sign in that he knew that the battles aftermath didn't seem to effect him.

Jedi had told him that Monodramon would of course be effected by Millenniumon. Theoretically he was a Mega and Monodramon was only a rookie. Right now it just seemed that it was either the fact that Millenniumon saw that being in such a state that Monodramon wouldn't be stable and would perhaps be destroyed.

Therefore destroying both of them.

At this Ryo hand had stopped patting his partner.

It wasn't noticed because the dragon had fallen asleep long ago.

But plus the thought that many Digimon despised Millenniumon, if news got anywhere about this. His friend would be the target of so many, he pleaded Jedi that he hoped he wouldn't take Monodramon's life just so Millenniumon was destroyed.

Thankfully the old man did not agree with this option, the possibility that Monodramon could be taken advantage of at being born again was too high of a risk and besides the old man enjoyed the dragon's company. He'd grown from being that small run of a dragon, all talk and no action.

He'd persuaded the sovereigns to make the rookie his partner.

Besides after Ryo himself had found out who his original partner was...

He preferred Monodramon being the annoying kid brother.

He missed his family. He missed mum and dad and aunty Mary who would of always given toy aeroplanes from the old fashioned toyshop near where she lived. He wondered what they were doing? Maybe they gave up looking for him? Even if Jedi had old him that in the digital world time goes by far slower than in the human world he would of thought that two years would even be a fair amount of time in the real world.

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and the rhythm of cup, small, plates, and perhaps spoons sliding across a tray. Whoever it was wasn't really balanced on his feet.

Jedi's voice hung though the air, as well the scent of hot chocolate and tea.

"I thought you'd love something warm, after that ordeal" came his voice as he entered his living room. Ryo, liked Jedi. Whether it was because of the fact he was actually the only human he'd meet in the last few years or the fact he was kind to him.

He gladly excepted the hot mug, only to hastily place it down because it burned his fingers. Jedi laughed, but Ryo only scowled and looked around the room. Last time he could remember his room was night before he'd left from Millenniumon and told himself to take a good look for it might be the last time he'd see it.

Millenniumon scared him, far beyond childish fears such as the monster under the bed.

There was still the old fashioned fire place, rather large sofa's that Ryo remember he struggled to get onto when he first appeared here, the light brown ceiling with dark brown pictures of Digimon he'd remembered that he'd fought and made friends with.

The wooden floor, the slide open, wooden, edged doors, thick legged tables and the fact the place simply glowed at dark nights with the fire lit at the fire place.

Jedi, noticed him look and spoke again. "See, I have class" he old man said smugly, he hoped to lighten the boy's mood after telling him the news of the fights aftermath. He couldn't bare to bluntly tell him all the news yet, even though he knew that Ryo was quite used to the experiences of travelling to different dimensions.

It was the fact with such a complex thing as travelling though one dimension to another, one was not sure is they could go to a needed one. Even with the digital world that for more than one case there were tamers that were able to travel to one dimension to another, one was not sure and it seemed that fate itself choose for them.

But the point was ... would fate allow Ryo to be transported back to his exact dimension?

The boy had done his job, Millenniumon was gone. The only sane thing to do was to return him to the same place he came from.

There was also he case with Ryo's injury, it seemed that he's been given a rather long lash on his back. In the digital world it perhaps wasn't a problem, humans were data here and later on the data would repair itself, healing his injury. But the first priority was to get Ryo out of the digital world, if news of what remains of Millenniumon came out, he duo would of course be targeted. But at least another fortnight would be needed to heal the injury, if Ryo were to return right now, in his flesh and bone condition he would at least need a large amount of stitches to repair that injury.

The opinion of staying here was but a thin line between both options. He had to choose before that line snapped harshly and without warning.

"Jedi!" The young voice called out suddenly.

And Jedi did not realise in his chain of thought he was worrying the boy, he didn't believe that he zoned out for that long. Because Ryo was now able to pick up his mug with ease and take long sips from the mug.

It seemed that the boy was too satisfied with his hot chocolate to press on that fact he'd been busy in a chain of thought.

He smiled at seeing the now awake dragon rookie watching his tamer closely and mimicking his actions in sipping out of another mug of hot chocolate. Its large claws hugged the mug and pulled the cup slowly to its mouth, it being shaky whether from the fact it was used for using them for fighting or from hem still being tired from the battle prior.

Night was falling, both Ryo and Monodramon were now after being fed after were now only tired and waned to rest there aching bones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Somehow even in pure exhaustion, Ryo managed run, yes run to the bed. It was almost as unbelievable as the fact that Jedi was quite well build in the day to Ryo, because f the fact the boy wondered where Jedi had got such a large top for Ryo to use as PJ's

He managed to jump, push his body on to the bed, crawl to the pillows and drop into a heap on them as they rubbed his face.

Only for Monodramon to dog-pile him after.

And accidental hit on of his injuries, then for them to fight, Ryo then scolding him like a sibling would do to a younger sibling.

And after that it seemed as though the fight was forgotten as they were tangled up in a large heep on the covers in the next hour or so.

Snoring and monumentality kicking and twitching in there sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jedi sat in the living room in thought.

Should he send Ryo away or keep him here? Time was running out! He defeated of Millenniumon, at least one Digimon would heard of the results and oh, if that spread round...

Suddenly he was hit with a far more horrible thought, though the mere possibility felt like it had literally slapped him in the face, it was rough and it still strung him right now.

Oh, what if it was exaggerated? Some cruel nasty, vengeful Digimon, uses this advantage. He could hear it now, Ryo the dark tamer, walking the digital world with his spawn of a villain dragon.

Friends would turn into enemies. If not that fights would break out. Many Digimon were stubborn on there opinions of humans whether good or bad. Ryo was only ten. He'd been here for a long and painful two years, even with his help sometimes not even Jedi could be there when he hurt himself.

It was Ryo's job to make sure that it didn't happen to every Digimon on the planet.

Perhaps it was because out of all of the digidestined he'd seen and been with, in all his years. Ryo had been with him the longest and he saw the young boy as maybe an offspring of his.

But...

If he sent him away, was he even sure that fate would allow him to return to his own dimension? Even it did, with that injury was it safe to send him back.

Yes he could send Monodramon with him to be safe, but unless he gained some magical human healing power the second issue would be a problem! He creased his winkled head. What would he choose!?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He noticed Ryo still flinched at sudden movements with his back, how Monodramon would snap more than use his claws to grab things. He noticed when he saw both of them at the table playing with each other.

Ryo was pulling a forkful cut pieces of pancake, covered with maple syrup in front of the rookie's face, the small dragon snapped at it repetitively and Ryo only brought it away so Monodramon would be left by only snapping the air.

Suddenly Monodramon poked a injury on Ryo's belly and the boy flinched leaving the pancake piece vulnerable.

Monodramon licked his lips clear of any of the tasty syrup after.

"Hey!" Ryo called, as he realised the last forkful of pancake was currently resting in the dragon's belly.

"Okay, you two. That enough" Jedi's voice called from the door way from his bedroom. The to stopped and turned to the old man who was only dressed up in his red slippers and bathroom robes. His face had nothing more than a look or pure seriousness.

At this, both the dragon and the young boy sat politely.

He spoke.

"Am afraid this is where we say good bye, my boy. And even after all this travelling I dread to tell you that..."

Ryo hated that those words stopped and he paused to let finish. It wasn't bad enough that he was going to leave Jedi, never mind the fact he had Monodramon with him, he'd miss the old man.

"I have no idea how you can return home" Came the grave ending.

And with that his stomach turned, he'd never see mum, dad, or aunty Mary again. It was happening so fast now, he'd lose Jedi and his parents. Who knows if he'd ever see the old man again.

Dread overwhelmed him, he jumped off the chair and struggled to walk properly. Monodramon tried to follow him, but was stopped by Jedi at the doorway. He didn't turn to face the dragon as it looked up at him questionably.

The man only looked on ahead, to the future and said:

"He needs time alone"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryo's eyes were blank, empty, a void.

He hugged his knees from the large white shirt. He was lost more than he ever had, he'd always remember knowing that not always but there was a chance that Jedi would be there. After a heavy battle, when they needed help, or if they just pasted his area Jedi would be there.

It was a ray of hope on a grey and bleak day.

That ray of hope now vanished and the clouds made it dark and gloomy.

Perhaps he excepted the fact it would be long until he saw daddy, mummy, and aunty Mary. Maybe that's the reason why he excepted Jedi so easily. He rarely met his granddad, one died and the other was a miserable old trunk that moaned in a elderly home according to what his mother had said.

Now Jedi was gone too.

Ryo cried.

He let out a wail, which couldn't remember doing for quite awhile. He never had anything to cry about back home and if perhaps one could say he was a bit spoiled with his family. He rarely cried after first being transported to the Digital world, he was scared but just scared.

Never upset.

One part of him was curious about Digimon so he was just too overwhelmed to cry.

But now he did, his nose became runny and he was shaking, hiccuping every once in a while. He wailed again, it was a terrible sound, he pinched his skin and clamped his eyes tight then sniffled and wailed again.

And it echoed though the room, as if serving a purpose.

For it cut deep and dig into the very core of Jedi heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryo wouldn't let go of the shirt, even after changing and when Jedi briefly warned him of the dangers and why he left Monodramon with him. Ryo only nodded numbly and Monodramon gave him worried glances.

It hurt Jedi to see the child like this.

They walked far into the dessert, the walk was silent. Even Monodramon kept quite, too busy keeping his eye on his tamer, who hadn't let go of the top and eyes looked empty of any life. The small dragon sighed, he hoped his tamer would be back soon.

Ryo didn't care that sand grains were crawling in his saddles because he was talking a rather slow pace. He was still upset of the whole ideal, he could of been stubborn. He could of fought, cried and hung on to the house for dear life but when he remembered that this was an order from Jedi.

He knew it was for the best.

He saw Jedi as a grandfather, a close relative, a great friend.

And he knew that the old man cared for him dearly.

So he suppose this was for the best.

Jedi, from the corner of his eye sighed, fate had to be cruel! He loved the boy. Though he himself enjoyed the boy's company...

It wasn't needed.

The digital world wasn't safe, he should be with much more humans. He stopped, he'd make it quick put them both out of there misery.

"This is where we part" he called, he didn't move and there was a long silence after. He only heard the sound of Monodramon grunting in acknowledgement.

Searching though his pocket he found what he was looking for, a small prism, which was decorated in digicode, it was made out of a thick rock and the scripture was outlined in a navy blue while the thick rock was a dark grey.

He threw the prism and it seemed to automatically make sure that it landed correctly, for it bounced a few times so the top faced the skies. It flashed as the sun rays hit it and the inscriptions glowed a light blue, it began to crumble, sand twirled round it and began to fly in both humans and Monodramon's faces.

The prism expanded, it opened, the sides falling like petals of a lilly. In the centre a large muticoloured sphere floated and shinned brighter than blazing sun. Ryo and Monodramon shielded there eyes and Jedi only stared.

With one heavy sigh, Jedi spoke again. "Walk into the sphere, from then on your in fate's hands"

Monodramon was in excitement, he rushed off past Neji and called his good byes and stood near the sphere and waved wildly.

Ryo was hesitant.

"Come on Ryo,its so cool!" He called from the open prism, Ryo only held onto the shirt tighter and didn't move an inch. He just couldn't do it, Jedi, mum, dad, aunty Mary, they all would be left behind.

"Its for the best you know" Jedi voice came from on his left, he didn't even see the man move. He was confused and looked to in front of him to where Jedi was now standing. At his the man chuckled.

"Well if am this fast now, I must of been something when I got that top" He replied smugly.

It seemed that the void of happiness was forgotten, cherishing there last moments were more important. With that Ryo's once forlorn face turned into a smile and then a smirk "Yeah right old man" he said, snorting at the very thought.

Jedi laughed, "aright then, see if you can one day fit into that top then" The older man challenged, the smirk became more film.

"Its a good thing we might not see each other again, because I might make you eat my dust" the younger boy called, and stuck out his tongue at the older man.

Jedi pushed him playfully, "oh, go on you little scamp. Come back and prove me wrong!" He called, Ryo laughed and ran on to the prism's centre "I will old man, I will!" He called.

With that the prism closed. Both kid and dragon waved wildly and cried tears of joy, Jedi smiled and laughed as he saw the prism swallow them, spin wildly, causing sand to fly wildly, and send him off his feet.

He opened his eyes and saw that a same prism was there left in it's place.

A lone tear fell from his left eyes and he wiped it off furiously.

He'd miss both of them, Ryo and Monodramon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Parallel Rose: Oh dear, am taking a risk here. Of course I don't have to tell you that the italics are in the past but if you truly get confused it goes in this order: _

_Below is Kuro. _

_The second is Rika/Renamon by the end of this chapter. _

_The next is Kuro and "Shiro's" little memory (all will be clear when Kuro makes his intro)_

_After that it's Phoenixmon. _

_Then we have the Tamers world currently that happens for chapter. _

_Good luck! _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

My life was never like this…

I used to be a normal preteen boys, I would eat, sleep, breathe and laugh like many others... I think? I had parents, they loved me like anyone would their lone child, they have me presents on my birthdays, feed me dinner at night time and we'd all sit a the same table and laugh together. We'd visit family together, they'd pick me up from school, I'd learn from that day's lesson, I'd have friends… that's what I knew. I hoped that happened. I couldn't remember a thing without my mind spinning like crazy…

All I know that is I regretted whatever path I took that brought me here. That cursed path had been the very pathway to my meanings confusion even to that day. Am data now. No more than a powerful but insufficient combination of data.

I can't be human anymore whether I can leave this world or not, with my childhood destroyed from what I can grasp the only thing I can do right now is to watch bitterly as the whole world moves without me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakuyamon swiftly moved her staff and the words escaped her lips as she realised an encore of attacks. Blue, red, and sliver foxes slivered round her form and shot to the birds on hot pursuit, with the very elements of wind, water and fire at her command Sakuyamon was only left to ascend higher to the skies onto Phoenixmon as one by one each Harpymon merely fell from the skies to the floor like stones.

She didn't need to say anything, Rika could feel her same smile crawling on to her face as well.

"Rika, stay sharp!" Henry called from under the brigade of Harpymon. He absentmindedly wondered if she could hear him under the amiss of the high pitched screeching.

But either way she was broken room her puzzle of thought and finally paid attention to the tasks at hand at the fury of untamed Harpymon above her, she smirked to herself, she and Renamon had already Digievolved to Sayukamon awhile ago… mere champions wouldn't stand a chance. She'd turned to Sakuyamon in case of the worst… though the main part of the problem was merely watching as his minion attacked. Stories above hovered a Phoenixmon, four wings and all.

"Lets go!"

They did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kuro! Kuro!" A young voice screeched in the battlefield, the young boy wouldn't believe this, he wouldn't! Kuro would not die. He'd get up half dead and live on for may years, years that they could spend together because he had no one left. He held his partner's hand and clenched his fingernails in hoping to give his life away that Kuro may live in their bitter and engulfing darkness.

His skin only remained bone pale.

No. No. No! He watched the blood slide down his white arm like a ribbon. It was it's fault all his fault, if Kuro died he would kill him and watch him burn in hell.

"Rot Barbamon!" salty tears came as did a gritted jaw.

"Die!"

And a burning surge pulsated his wish as it thundered though his body, like wild fire burning his inside and out to where he surprised the flames weren't blazing in front of his eyes. A dormant creature wrecked havoc upon him, the rage of knowing his only friend was dying because of him…it that made him mad with fury. He let go of Kuro's limp hand and let his rage spike and as it absorbed him he let it pursuit.

Barbamon wouldn't know what hit him!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was a rift in the digital worlds portal. A digimon could step foot into human domain like an idle walk in the park. An army of wild harpy suddenly let themselves across the land like an hurricane. From the shadows ashes a Phoenixmon set loose, bent on causing chaos with marvellous flames of it's own justice.

Barbamon's orders shall wreck his law like havoc.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been a while since the tamers had ended the battle with the D-reaper. It had been six years since they had hastily pulled up what ever weapons they had, left their homes and sought after the evil that had caused them so much horror in their world. Thankful to the fact that the situation had spread no further than the land of Japan the tamers could only cast aside and permanent changes the quest had done to them.

Because they could tell you that now with great power come with responsibility. After that returned they were bombarded by Paparazzi and the confusing and the lingering chaos of it all it became difficult for them to forge anything close to a normal teenage life.

Leomon had been reincarnated soon after the battle, Takuto had never seen Jeri so happy. He finally brought up the courage to ask her out after seeing as he was the one persuaded the Sovereigns to the task, he'd even asked them to create Dobermon for Alice a girl who had joined the tamers after. In all they grew together, learning with age and building themselves with more than the label of 'The Tamers'. In the what was a time of six years everything began to settle down and fade away into the peace they fought for.

Not for long.

As a storm brew as did a bizarre fog that hovered over a thick traffic jam, drivers in pure confusion stopped their honking, beeping, and cursing out of their windows as a thick silence hung in the air as the fog hastened in seconds, there was only silence, ascending fog and the bleak eyes of car lights that sat in the area. It was alarming.

A sudden ear spearing screech came like a battle call, human hybrid swung their wings spun out of the fogs centre while wild red eyes watched them silently. People screamed, abandoned their cars like frightened puppies. They all thought they were done for, they thought those children had dealt with this years ago and the other creatures land could lie in harmony with war. Had it started again? Had it begun again? Would six years ago be fruitless and would it continue like a cycle?

A loud screech rung round the area and echoed on all surfaces, banging human ear drums and with that the call excited the hybrids further. They were no children in the park anymore, ignorantly hitting each other or playing on rusty swings, people left shops and cars in haste and scrambled though a mess of abandoned cars like ants. People serrated from each other from the madness from the vulnerable five year old to separated couples. The city ran in pure chaos at the shock of it all. The hybrid dived like eagles on prey, picked at them, destroying buildings, vehicles, and signs. Really, truly could no body save them.

In a park far off from the doomed area remained a shed, ones that remain in primary schools to hold sport eqiupment. There were no footballs, baseballs, or basketalls just as there were no humans in the court that remained near it. In that shed remained a child, a teenager, talk and skinney. Messy brown hair and dull red eyes. They watched the other form before him, the dinosaur that ate before him and wondered if he should of commented on his table manners but thought better of it.

The dinosaur before him was named Guilmon. A playful but rather fearsome looking digimon at first glance, sharp white claws, wild yellow eyes, thick black sprites, and a long reptile like tail. It was such a loving creature.

The symbol on his forhead suddenly pulsed. It stopped eating and it's pupils turned to dots.

"Whats wrong Guilmon?"

Every muscle in it's being tensed and it's body yearned for battle.

"Guilmon?"

The digimon leapt out of the small foundation in haste, like a hound on prey.

Fear shot though the boy like a gun bullet. Something was trully wrong. The boy stumbled down the steps and wobbled after his partner in what could call a pathetic display. He didn't care, as along as he knew what had drove his partner like such put on a clown suit and dance.

He ran though carparks, roads and streets the whole town was in such a buzz of chaos of what had happened it just stop functioning. A female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Takuto!"

"Rika!"

She'd seen Guilmon. She and Renamon her fox partner had seen. He could only pant heavy as the walked to them, he wa never a runner anyway.

"Spit it out already!" Now rika had changed from her younger self, she was no longer as impatent, rude, aloof, nasty mouth a she was before but those habit could only come back if she didn't find out what was happening soon. A wild Guilmon lead to chaos, she had seen the results years before Megadramon was not a pretty outcome.

"Guilmon sensed something." He choked out.

That rung alarm bells, "Renamon is he ri--", He was, her partner was blank eyes and focusing on nothing ahead of her, a look that of only been one where she sences an oppent. "He is!" She snapped out of her trace. "And I can not fathdom why I have not sensed it before!" She silent scolded herself for it.

"Yes, why that was possible for both of us I do not know" A deep voice replied. Renamon and Rika turned, Takuto still looked beyond to where his partner had run off to. A humanoid lion stood feet above them and lowered itself to let a petie girl off it's shoulders, she waved at Rika but turned to her boyfriend with worry. He smiled back not to worry her, he felt dirty in doing so. He knew how much it burdened her when she thought of such things. He put on a brave face.

"Jeri go get the others, Leomon can help you find us by sense." He briefly held her hand and tightend his grip and ran off wordlessly. Jeri could only trust her boyfriend and do what she could to help, she hoped on Leomon and quiety asked him to leave to Alice's house.

Rika smirked to herself, perhaps her, Leomon, and Renamon were the only ones that knew. That brief contact Takuto gave Jeri was not only to assure her but to lift his strength as well, Jeri knew nothing of how she effected Takuto, how she was the princess that made him a shning knight. She followed him she would ponder later, there wa situation at hand.

When they came they saw carnage, bodies being taken away and hidden under crumbling building covered by wild human like birds, children screaming, grown men and woman crying as the searched for loved ones and the sight of it drove Takuto sick. The D-reaper wasn't like this, people were evuated and moved out of harms way, they let this happen. Buildings were smash. Turned to crumle and debris that would litter the battle field back then.

no one shed blood, children weren't defencless picking for Harpymon in fact the only thing he could think of that was close to this sight was seeing jeri…

He did want to be sick now. Sure he a drawer and drew bloody fight scenes and watched bloody cartoons but the sight of real blood repulsed him, like the lone horrid stain on a white sheet . It made him think of beyond mere blood, removed heads, bones, lifeless eyes and the thought death itself.

And what even make him feel worst was that voice that just called and what he turned to see was nothing of his partner.

"Pyro Sphere!"

Facing off a number of Harpymon was Guilmon. Eyes dead stil but claws and fangs wild like reptiles on prey. Sakuyamon a former Renamon and Rika hovered near him.

"There's something wrong" They croused. Takuto could only agree.

"Guilmon stop it."

"Why are you attacking us, we mean you no harm!?" Sakuyamon called. They paid no heed and continued on like mindless dolls.

Guilmon didn't halt either, he killed three more, two died and one's data few into his and stared his human partner dead in the eye with blank ones. His data swifted, red became black and black became red, wings came, large dying wings as did dark purple eyes and a nasty crackle of a grin. This all came in a second but it remained in the young boy's mind for perhaps mouths, it would haunt his dreams and the memory of Megadramon would haunt him afterward.

Guilmon retunred his blank eyes to the skies, the large red eyes n the cenntre of the the thick fog lowered, as did four wings, a strong chest, bright yellow features and a phoenix like body. Sakuyamon stood ready, he had already destroyed several Harpymon with ease and helped many people return temporary to safety.

She stared into the vast sky at this winged enemy with grimace as she readied her staff in hand.

Takuto looked heplessly on, he could only hope that his girlfriend was pulling though and soon enough the others came rushing in seconds. Sakuyamon flew on nothing, her staff raised and her attack name that slipped him her lips.

"Fox Drive!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rika faintly theorized with Monday's were cursed. Why some would ask was because…

Monday was the day you woke up and realised you had another four days until the weekend.

Monday was also the day that she had to begrudgingly of course to the supermarket for tonight's dinner and have Google Boy run past her in an pathetic, wheezy state after seeing the blur of Guilmon rush past her. Then have to face a rapid load of Harpymon with a scowl together as Renamon.

Fighting a league of Harpymon and a lone Phoenixmon with three megas and a load of champions though she wouldn't count Kazu's Marineangemon really… though it was a lifesaver in healing compartment but really in battlefield Rika felt sorry for he poor thing.

Fighting a another Harpymon that had suddenly came and sending it flying, Rika just caught the sudden sight of Megagargomon nearly hurtling stories below her. She knew Henry would catch himself, no matter how much of a pacifist he was he'd fight like hell if peace was being ruptured.

She let herself loose in the on core. Slashing Harpymon attacks like flies and headed for the prey in minutes. At Renamon's whisper, her grip… their grip tightened round the staff.

The screams above came like onslaught, a horrid symphony of bird calls one after one after one. No matter how horrid Rika only told herself that she'd been though worst. Six years, had it really been that long when she pulled those pieces of cardboard though her Digivice with more that the gain of that next card game you would win, where to that swipe had the success of said manoeuvre on whatever foe before her?

Was this all really going to come back?

Bantoleomon leapt over his coat swinging off his shoulders in the wind. Rika was so caught in her thought she wasn't thinking straight, Megagargomon had launched missiles that had shot past her face only by centimetres, as did Andromon's and Dobermon's attacks. She flinched, it really was coming back at least for now anyway, but who was to say that with this they never came more. Wherever they came from more would follow, holding with whatever grudge they suddenly held for them.

Wait!? What they fighting for? A truce had been settled long ago, we won't enter your world if you do nothing to ours that was the deal they had set. The sovereigns had agreed, the D-reaper had been destroyed, what had driven them?

"They were merely slaves by the mind of the Phoenixmon above us. Perhaps its better for them" Her partner told her, her mind and thoughts only separate inside the bounds of their body.

"How--"

"Their eye are blank to those around them, I believe that is why we could not sense them. They are merely blank dolls by Phoenixmon.. But how the master of this has remained unknown passes me."

"Your turning soft." Rika jabbed. She could fell her fox's smirk.

"Lets fight" They chorused by their tongue. And that was how she got into this all started.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: A hundred errors I know and your all confused as shit aren't you… but it's up so it's not all bad right? 


End file.
